


Parabatai Perks

by GreenMnM



Series: Jace Blames Magnus for Everything and Alec Finds it Cute [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Future Malace, M/M, Malec, Sort of Magnus/Jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenMnM/pseuds/GreenMnM
Summary: Jace was in it for the long haul. However, he didn't sign up for this newly discovered feature of his and Alec's Parabatai Bond. This is all thanks to that warlock, Magnus Bane.





	Parabatai Perks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back...(人´∀｀)．☆．。．:*･°  
> sort of... (_　_|||)  
> My other works would be on hiatus for now. Work, illness, and my thesis are getting in the way.  
> But until I fully return, here's a little something. xoxo

Jace Wayland has a dirty little secret. It was a sensitive information about himself that he recently found about. Well, it was a secret about his parabatai bond with Alec. And it’s all because of one weird and trying toohard to be charming, bordering on creepy, warlock named Magnus Bane. Alec scolded him for describing him that. As his loves truck parabatai corrected him that Magnus is a handsome, eccentric, and charismatic warlock with exquisite taste. He just made gagging noises especially when he sees Alec’s dorky expression when he ogles his boyfriend in front of everyone to see. Whether they were at the institute, walking down the street while mundanes passed by, the land of the Fey, the Pandemonium, the Downworlder’s bar, and even when they were not together, they constantly eye-fuck each other. Eye contact or not, they drooled for each other. He tried his best to fall asleep and hoped tonight he’d be free from that little secret. Quite an embarrassing secret.

“Fucking warlock!” He sat up abruptly, cursed and then angrily fluffed his pillow before laying his head back down on it.

Magnus sauntered into Alec’s life like a giant lazy good-for-nothing cat. And to Jace, cats are just fat furry snakes with four legs. Although he had to admit, in the opinion of a totally cisgender man, Bane’s bod is freakin’ delicious. But by the angel, that man was insufferable and was making his parabatai stupid.

It wasn’t that he was jealous that Alec with Magnus all the time. It was just Magnus was WITH Alec ALL THE TIME. And he wasn’t talking about spending quality boyfriend sappy time stuff, he was talking about their frequency of intimacy. As the person that Alec was closest to, he’s very happy for him, but he didn’t need to have a firsthand experience of their sexy times. By firsthand, he MEANS FIRSTHAND.

Ergo he found a new feature of their bond.

Jace groaned at the thought in frustration. He found out that he could feel it when they were intimate with each other. Everyone knows he’s not a prude, but how much stamina could those two have? They were literally THE power couple. Magnus being the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and his bae, the Head of the New York Institute must put tons of pressure and tasks on their plate. Last time he checked stress and a heavy workload were boner killers. It was like once they got inside Magnus’ loft, they get recharged immediately. It sort of brings a new meaning to POWER couple.

He suddenly felt warm, and a ghost of a caress on his inner thigh. He took in a sharp breathe as he felt lips on his neck, and a touch on his nipple. “Oh God, not again…” He said as blood rushed down south, and he moaned as his erection hardened. Those magical hands caressed, traced, and massaged him all over his body. He squirmed when they hit sensitive parts. He was panting, he wanted to stop it, but he was powerless to do so. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted it to stop now. Not when he gripped the sheets when he felt like a hand was stroking his member. He looked down and saw that his pre-cum was leaving a small wet spot on his gray sweats, “Fuck you, Bane!” He hissed then took them off, he didn’t want to explain to anyone about his frequent laundry washing. When he threw it to the ground, he had to curl on his side when he felt something slender slowly intruding his hole. “I swear by the angel.” He said through gritted teeth then moaned when another finger seemed to join its brother. In and out, in and out, Jace’s breathing became labored and he sweat all over. The anticipation killed him, he knows what’s going to happen next, but as always, that stupid warlock made it a habit to make him - make Alec "Archer on the Streets but a Freak in the Sheets" Lightwood.

He laid on his stomach to prevent himself from touching his cock. He didn’t want to fap to Bane’s fingering skills. But by the angel, he was so good at it. He knows where the good spot inside is, and when to stop to prevent him – Alec from coming. His legs were apart and his ass raised. If someone came in it would seem like he was presenting his hole, begging to be fucked. In some ways and more that he wanted to admit, he was. “Mercy… fuck, just fuck already!” It was driving him insane. He brought both his hands up to clutch at either side of the pillow when the fingers slid out and abruptly, something big, thicker and longer entered him swiftly. “Oh Goooooooooooooood…” His eyes rolled to the back of his head, his mouth agape, and he was sure drooling on the pillow. Yet, he didn’t care. He was too far gone when the member started ruthlessly pistoning into him. The push and pull drove him crazy, and reduced him to a begging mess. He squealed when it hit his spot, and sobbed when it stimulated the nerve endings around his entrance. He unconsciously started moving his hips in a very sinful rhythm, as if he was trying to encourage a partner while actively participating in this immoral and carnal pleasure until he came. Magnus probably did too, inside Alec. He felt something pulsating in his walls. For a moment, he just slumped fully on the mattress. He ignored being sweaty and sticky. In truth, he didn’t feel disgusted at all. He felt happy, satiated and loved. Even more so when he felt a tender kiss on his lips then on his temple, and a warm body envelope him. He sighed and didn’t move at all.

“I guess I could forgive both of you for putting me through this, you stupid warlock. You're stupid too, Alec.” He murmured devoid of any anger or irritation. After all, it wasn’t just two people fucking. This was how Magnus and Alec consummate their love. It was intense, hot, needy, and hard. It would be weird to think that they would be celibate or vanilla about it.

And he was glad that he knows firsthand, and personally, how a certain warlock makes a certain grumpy shadowhunter happy. He smiled peacefully as he drifted off to sleep.

>THE END<

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks! Until next time~


End file.
